


Sleepy Soonyoung

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hansoon, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol never thought a sleepy Soonyoung could be so clingy, not until today that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough hansoon fics out there, so what can I say? I hope you like it and let me know what you think.

“Okay, we're done for today,” says Soonyoung as he drops to the floor. He's exhausted and sleepy. He spent the whole night preparing new dance moves and the whole day teaching the choreography to the group. The boys one by one exit the practice room, as they muttered something about going out for ice cream. 

 

“Soonyoung, you coming?” says Hansol as he waits by the door. 

 

“Uh no, I'll just head back to the house and catch some sleep,” he says as he sits on the ground with droopy eyes. 

 

Hansol looks at him for a while before he relents. “Okay, we'll see you later,” he says as he closes the door. Soonyoung sits on the floor as he rests his eyes for a while. ‘ _ I'll get up in a second,’  _ he thinks as he counts to three. 

 

_ ‘a few more seconds,’  _ he thinks as he closes his eyes. 

 

_ One _

 

_ Two…  _ he falls asleep before he can count to three. A few minutes pass before he feels someone lightly shaking him.

 

“Hmm,” he says half asleep.

 

“Soonyoung, wake up,” he hears a distant voice. 

 

“In a second,” he murmurs as he curls up in a ball on the floor.

 

“Soonyoung,” he hears, but this time it's more clearer. He reluctantly opens his eyes and sees Hansol crouching beside him. 

 

“Hansol?” he says as he rubs his eyes. 

 

“Didn't you go with the others for ice cream?” he asks as he yawns. 

 

“I was, but I knew you were going to stay asleep on this floor, so I decided not to go,” he says as he sits next to him on the floor. 

 

“You stayed up all night didn't you?” he asks as Soonyoung rests his head on Hansol’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah,” he says as he yawns again. Hansol rests his head besides Soonyoung’s as he sighs.  

 

“That can't be good for you,” he says with concern. 

“It's not, but I manage,” he replies. Suddenly, Hansol is standing up and offers his hand to the other. Soonyoung looks at him in confusion. 

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“We're going home and getting you to bed,” he says. Soonyoung would rather be on the floor where he had already made himself comfortable, but Hansol doesn't look like he'll back down, so takes his hand and in seconds he's standing. The sleep is getting to him and he's wabbling. 

 

He tries to walk and he manages to stumble before Hansol decides to step in. “Woah there,” he says as he slings his arm around Soonyoungs waist and hold him steady. Soonyoung’s to sleepy to think straight and he's wrapping his amrs around Hansol. He's warm and far more comfortable than the floor. He thinks he might have said that out loud because the next thing he's hearing is Hansol's laugh. Sometimes Hansol finds ot hard to believe he’hs younger than Soonyoung.

 

They manage to walk into the house as Soonyoung leans his weight on Hansol. 

 

“Sorry, if I'm heavy,” he mumbles to Hansol. 

 

“Nah, your not heavy.” Hansol manages to drag Soonyoung to his room and he lowers him on the bed. He goes to stand up but Soonyoung still hasn't let go of his hold on him, so he sits next to a sleeping Soonyoung. 

 

“Uh Soonyoung,” he says as he tries to pry his hands off, but Soonyoung tightens his hold on his waist. 

 

“Don't go, you're warm and comfy,” Soonyoung whines. Hansol looks down at the sleepy figure and relents. 

 

“Okay then let me lay down at least,” he says as Soonyoung losens his hold and he lays down. They're now facing each other and the first thing Soonyoung does is scoot closer as he wraps his arm around Hansol. Hansol didn't realize how tired he was until now. He looks over Soonyoungs shoulder and nnoices that the blinds are still open. He manages to remove himself from a whinning Soonyoung as he walks up and closes them. 

 

“H-hansol?” he hears Sonnyoung say. 

 

“I'm right here, just closing the blinds.” he walks back to the bed as Soonyoungs goes goes back to draping an arm around him and this time Hansol does the same. He tucks Soonyoung’s head under his chin, and he feels comfortable like this.

 

He rarley has these moments with Soonyoung, he mostly spends time with the other members, but something about this moment just makes him crave more time with the older male. Soonyoung is usually loud and boisterous, unlike his tired and sleepy self now, whicn he finds kind of cute to be honest. 

  
He's brought of his thoughts by a sigh that escapes Soonyoungs lips. “Thank you,” is all he hears as he scoots closer and they both drift to sleep.  


End file.
